vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Founder's Day
Founder's Day is the twenty-second and final episode of the first season of The Vampire Diaries and the twenty-second episode of the series. Summary THIS IS JUST THE BEGINNING, WITH AN ENDING THAT WILL LEAVE YOU HANGING — Founder's Day has finally arrived, and everyone is busy with last-minute preparations for floats and fireworks for the 150th Founder's Day Celebration. is uncomfortable with 's new attitude toward , but Elena is more concerned about repairing her relationship with . Jeremy is worried about Anna, but not sure he's on board with her latest plan for the future. While is enjoying her day as Queen of the celebration, she also tries to help and get their friendship back on track. Finally, although Damon and did their best to stop him, John Gilbert sets a plan in motion that brings Founder's Day to an end amid chaos, destruction and death. Plot Cast Main Cast * Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore * Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham as Bonnie Bennett * Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes * Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan * Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood * Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers * Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman Recurring Cast * Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes * Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood * Susan Walters as Carol Lockwood * David Anders as John Gilbert * Malese Jow as Anna *Autumn Dial as Tina Fell *Stepheny Brock as Blair Fell *Justin Price as Jeffery Lockwood Hamilton Co-Starring *Mike Erwin as Charlie *Dave Pileggi as EMT Guy *Joshua Tanksley as Parade Patron Trivia * Antagonist: John Gilbert, Richard Lockwood and Katherine Pierce. * This episode marks the first modern day appearance of Katherine. * Katherine is mistaken for Elena by Damon and Jenna. * Mirror Scenes - Near the end of the episode, John closes the fridge and Katherine appears behind it, scaring him. Something like this happens in the later episode, "Daddy Issues," when Elena closes the fridge and John appears, scaring her. * The Gilbert building burned down in this episode would become a condemned building downtown. It wouldn't be shown again until Season Five's "Fifty Shades of Grayson." * This episode takes place in late February. * This is the eighth and final episode of the third chapter of Season One, "The Lineage Chapter." ("A Few Good Men" to "Founder's Day.") Deaths * Anna - staked, killed by John Gilbert. * Richard Lockwood - broken neck, killed by Charlie. * Charlie - killed by John Gilbert, indirectly caused. He died in the basement because of the fire. * Tomb Vampires - killed by John Gilbert, indirectly caused. They died in the basement because of the fire. Production Notes * This is the only official season finale that John appears in. ** His final appearance is in "The Sun Also Rises," which can be considered the "conclusive" finale of the second season, as it resolves the main storyline regarding The Sacrifice Ritual. *** The official season two finale, "As I Lay Dying" is primarily used to set up Season Three. * All main characters appear in this episode. * This episodes introduces the Season Two main cast which is: Elena Gilbert, Katherine Pierce, Stefan Salvatore, Damon Salvatore, Jeremy Gilbert, Caroline Forbes, Alaric Saltzman, Tyler Lockwood, Bonnie Bennett, Matt Donovan and Jenna Sommers. * This episode marks the final appearance of a 'living' Anna. (She would return as a ghost in Season Two's, "As I Lay Dying." * It marks the last appearance of Robert Pralgo as Richard Lockwood, (excepting photographs in later episodes.) * This episode had about 3.47 million viewers in USA. * This episode aired on Candice Accola's 23rd birthday. * This is first season finale to feature Elena, Stefan, Damon, Jeremy, Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Tyler, Jenna, Alaric, Katherine, Anna, John, Richard, Carol and Elizabeth. *This are only season finale to feature Richard Lockwood and John Gilbert. Tropes *Although the whole building was in flames, there was a Big Damn Fire Exit for Stefan to go inside and rescue Damon - thanks to Bonnie! Quotes :Damon: "It's Founder's Day. I'm here to eat cotton candy and steal your girl." :Tyler: "I said I was sorry." :Caroline: "You made out with his mother and then you beat him to a pulp. You're gonna have to do a little better than "I'm sorry." :Elena: "I think you should stop with the flirty little comments and the eye thing you do." :Damon: "What eye thing?" :Elena: "Don't make me regret being your friend. Ok?" :Elena: "I'm asking you not to." :John: "That doesn't mean anything to me." :Elena: "As my father, it should." :John: You, know? :Mayor Lockwood:What are you doing here?" :Damon: "I'm a vampire. What's your excuse? The vervain didn't effect you. You're not a vampire. What the hell are you?" :Bonnie: "Elena is my best friend, and because she loves you, I couldn't let you or Damon die in that fire." :Stefan: "I'm very grateful, Bonnie, I hope you know that." :Bonnie: "I do, but I hope you know that things have to change. Damon has to change." :Stefan: "We both want the same thing." :Bonnie: "We both want to protect the people we care about, the difference is for you, Damon is one of them. You saw what I was able to do tonight. I know who I am now. If Damon spills so much as one drop of innocent blood, I'll take him down—even if I have to take you with him." :Jeremy: "Even I can't remember why, I still feel empty, alone. Making me forget won't fix it." :Damon: "Life sucks either way, Jeremy. At least if you're a vampire, you don't have to feel bad about it if you don't want to." :Damon: "I came to this town wanting to destroy it, and tonight I found myself trying to protect it, how's that happened?" :Damon: "I'm not a hero, Elena. I don't do good. It's not in me." :Katherine: "Maybe it is." :Damon: "Somewhere along the way, you decided I was worth saving. I wanted to thank you for that." :Katherine: "You're welcome." :Katherine: "Hello, John. Goodbye, John." :(stabs John) Multimedia Soundtrack Pictures StefanGettingReady.jpg|Stefan gets ready for the parade ElenaGettingReady.jpg|Elena gets ready for the parade DamonStefanSeeElena.jpg|Damon and Stefan see Elena in her Founder's day dress ElenaFoundersDay.png|Elena bows AnnaGivesBlood.jpg|Anna gives Jeremy a vial of blood JeremyAnnaTalk.jpg|Jeremy and Anna talk CarolineMatt.jpg|Caroline and Matt take a picture together TylerFoundersDay.jpg|Tyler on Founder's Day BattleOfWillowCreekFloat.jpg|The Battle of Willow Creek Float MysticFallsMarchingBand.jpg|Mystic Falls marching band MrsLockwoodHost.jpg|Mrs. Lockwood is the host MissMysticFallsFloat.jpg|Miss Mystic Falls float 122.jpg|Elena and Stefan on the float DamonThanksBonnie.jpg|Damon thanks Bonnie FootballTeamFloat.jpg|The Mystic Falls football team float TombVampires.jpg|Tomb vampires planning an attack TombVampiresLeader.jpg|The leader of planned attack DamonStefanJeremy.jpg|Damon confronts Jeremy about being rude to Elena and Stefan stops their argument JohnSherrifForbees.jpg|John cuffs Sheriff Forbes after knocking her out MysticFallsFoundersDayPoster.jpg|Mystic Falls celebrating 150 years TombVampiresPlan.jpg|Tomb vampires planning the attack TombVampires1.jpg|Tomb vampires go over some details MayorLockwoodTylerGoHome.jpg|Mayor Lockwood tells Tyler to go home and to take his friends with him FoundersDayFireworks.jpg|Founder's Day fireworks JohnActivatesDevice.jpg|John activates the device AnnaDeviceEffect.jpg|The device affecting Anna StefanDeviceEffec.jpg|Stefan affected by the device JohnWithVervainShot.jpg|John with a vervain shot JohnGivesDamonVervainShot.jpg|He injects Damon with vervain MayorLockwoodDown.jpg|Mayor lockwood also gets affected by the device JohnPoursOil.jpg|John pouring oil over basement BasementFire.png|Basement lit on fire MayorLockwoodKilled.png|Mayor Lockwood is killed BasementFire1.png|Damon trapped in fire BonnieCalmsFire.jpg|Bonnie chants to calm the fire just to saved Damon StefanSavesDamon.jpg|Stefan saving Damon TylersEye.jpg|Tyler eye seen by a paramedic CarolinePassesOut.jpg|Caroline falls shortly after the car accident DamonTalksToJeremy.jpg|Damon has a talk with Jeremy BonnieWarnsStefan.jpg|Bonnie warns Stefan for things to change JeremyDrinksBlood.jpg|Jeremy drinks Anna's blood JeremyOpensPills.jpg|Jeremy takes the whole bottle of pain pills JeremyTakesPills.jpg|The pills Jeremy take out of the bottle JeremyPassesOut.jpg|Jeremy closes his eyes after lying down KatherineKissesDamon.jpg|Damon kisses who he thinks to be Elena (but is really Katherine) JennaFoundersDay.jpg|Jenna catches them and tells her to come in Katherine.jpg|Elena actually revealed to be Katherine Picture 2.png|Katherine stabs John Gilbert ElenaEndFoundersDay.jpg|Elena looks to see what fell in the kitchen.. vampire-diaries-hand.png|Katherine chopping off john fingers normal_fd008.jpg normal_fd009.jpg Normal fd017.jpg Normal fd019.jpg Normal fd0011.jpg Normal fd0005.jpg elena and caroline24545485.jpg maleasenrob1.jpg Founder-s-Day-Behind-The-Scenes-the-vampire-diaries-12243489-450-303.jpg tvd-behind-scenes-seasons-1-3.jpg Founder-s-Day-Behind-The-Scenes-the-vampire-diaries-12243518-450-348.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 13.07 -2014.05.10 03.09.15-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 05.17 -2014.05.10 03.13.06-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 11.21 -2014.05.10 03.18.53-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 32.47 -2014.05.19 02.18.51-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 37.56 -2014.05.19 02.18.19-.jpg The.Vampire.Diaries.S01E22 - T V D F A N S . I R -.mkv snapshot 38.26 -2014.05.22 15.50.57-.jpg Screenshot_794.jpg Screenshot_795.jpg Screenshot_798.jpg Screenshot_796.jpg Screenshot_799.jpg Screenshot_797.jpg Screenshot_800.jpg Screenshot_801.jpg Screenshot_807.jpg Screenshot_806.jpg Screenshot_808.jpg Screenshot_805.jpg Screenshot_809.jpg Screenshot_810.jpg Screenshot_811.jpg Screenshot_812.jpg Screenshot_813.jpg Screenshot_819.jpg Screenshot_820.jpg Screenshot_821.jpg Screenshot_826.jpg Screenshot_827.jpg Screenshot_828.jpg Screenshot_829.jpg Screenshot_830.jpg Screenshot_831.jpg Screenshot_832.jpg Screenshot_833.jpg Screenshot_834.jpg Screenshot_836.jpg Screenshot_837.jpg Screenshot_839.jpg Screenshot_841.jpg Screenshot_843.jpg Screenshot_844.jpg Screenshot_845.jpg Screenshot_846.jpg Screenshot_847.jpg Screenshot_848.jpg Screenshot_849.jpg Screenshot_850.jpg Screenshot_851.jpg Screenshot_852.jpg 0058268035b.jpg vampire-diaries-100.jpg 457219_1275515187433_full.jpg snapshot20100514041819.png 380467_original.jpg 1x22-Founder-s-Day-damon-and-katherine-12172640-492-275.jpg 1x22-Founder-s-Day-katherine-pierce-12172539-513-278.jpg See also fr:Episode 1x22 : Le jour des fondateurs de:Feuerwerk Category:Vampire Diaries Episode Guide Category:Season 1 Category:Featured Episodes